inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Eragon
Because of the multitudes of events in the books, along with the lack of definite timelines, it is not uncommon for fans of the Inheritance Cycle to attempt to be timelines together of events. Though events are ambiguous and often open to different interpretation, it is possible to stitch them together to form a coherent whole. However, things can be complicated by a number of things, such as the possibility of climate difference in Alagaësia than from modern Earth, or when two figures directly contradict each other. Clues in the book There are several things in the first book, Eragon, that can be observed to determine the time at which different events take place at. Some of these are: *The passing of time notes. *The age of characters, along with birthdays. *Descriptions of the seasons. Timeline in the Limited Edition of Eldest In Eldest, years are given for events such as the beginning of the Dragon Riders or the end of certain wars on the A.C. scale. From all references, both in and out of the books, it is fairly obvious that the Rider War starts in the year 8000 A.C. one hundred years after the Fall ends. List of Events in Eragon and their Respective Dates 1. Murtagh has a private meeting with Galbatorix on his eighteenth birthday. It is April, year 7999. 2. Murtagh flees Galbatorix's control, Tornac dies, and an old friend shelters Murtagh. This happens several months after his meeting with Galbatorix, but before his meeting with Eragon. (Ten months after that meeting.) Therefore, this event happened anywhere between July, year 7999, and January, year 8000. 3. Arya transports Saphira's egg into the Spine(attempting to send it to Brom), where it is found by Eragon. It is September 20, year 7999. Eragon is fifteen years and seven months old at this time. 4. Eragon travels back to Carvahall over two days. At the end of the second day, he meets with Sloan, and afterward goes home. The following morning, it is September 23, year 7999, the exact date that Selena came home to Carvahall. Roran's age is unclear at this point, but he appears to be between seventeen years and seventeen years/nine months. Katrina's age is likewise not specific, but apparently between sixteen years and sixteen years/nine months.(Katrina is stated to be sixteen, and Roran is stated to be seventeen. Neither of them could possibly be within two months of their next birthday, because by the time Eragon leaves with Brom two months later, no birthdays are mentioned or even implied.) 5. The traders arrive. It is October 10, year 7999. 6. Saphira hatches. It is the night following the traders' arrival, October 10, year 7999. 7. Eragon leaves Carvahall with Brom. Saphira is just over a month old at this point. It is mid to late November, year 7999. 8. The character Elain becomes pregnant. (Based on what is said about her pregnancy in the next book.) It is mid to late November, year 7999. 10. Brom dies. It is late January, year 8000. Eragon and Saphira begin traveling with Murtagh. Saphira is between three and four months old. Eragon is fifteen years and eleven months old. Murtagh is eighteen years and nine months old. 11. Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh journey to Gil'ead where they rescue Arya. It takes about one month. They arrive in Gil'ead in late February, year 8000. Murtagh is eighteen years and ten months old. Saphira is between four and five months old.(Probably closer to five.) Eragon is now sixteen years and zero months old. The book states that Saphira is “nearly six months of age”. The book also states that Eragon's birthday is within five months of him leaving Carvahall. Eragon celebrates his birthday in the wilderness but doesn't even mention it to Murtagh. Also at the end of the battle of Farthen Dûr Saphira breathes fire so it is safe to assume she is nearly six months old. 12. Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh arrive at the Varden's base in Farthen Dûr. It is now early March, year 8000. Murtagh is eighteen years and eleven months old. Saphira is about five months old. Eragon is about sixteen years and a half month old. Nasuada is described as seventeen years old, and no birthday has been mentioned in either of the following books, except that she received clothing from Dûrgrimst Ingeitum for her last birthday. Since this birthday happened offstage, we can assume it either happened right before she met Eragon, or happens between the time she meets Eragon, and the chapter “Hanging by a Thread” in Eldest. If it happened before she first met Eragon, she is between seventeen years/zero months old and seventeen years/six months old at the time she meets Eragon and Saphira in the Dragonhold. If this birthday happens after she meets Eragon, then she is seventeen years and ten/eleven months old when she first meets Eragon. 13. A few days to a week after arriving, Urgals attack, and the Varden and Dwarves win the Battle Under Farthen Dûr. Category:Alagaësia